Weak In Your Presence
by rollyteam96
Summary: Seth Rollins is a strong harsh guy who doesn't care about anyone and Roman who was desperately living the life, their paths crossed in a fatal day when Roman saved his life and change it to become Seth's weakness, let's see what Seth could do about that weakness? And what will happen to Roman when Seth become his obsession? Updates on Sundays.
1. Chapter 1

Seth was sitting behind his table with his legs crossed on the top of it with a red wine glass hanging between his fingers, Seth Rollins is the most powerful man of the city he's the owner of the Rollins carloading company, he have a lot of ships that load everything to everywhere, he was nice looking guy and look so cute but once you know him you'll discover that he's so arrogant man and all his employees hate him cause he was so serious in his job.

He also love commanding and bother people and the only reason why they stayed and didn't quit because Seth was giving them a huge payment and Seth love what he was doing to the people with his money, he was so full of himself to the point that blinded him.

He was so selfish in love and love to take and never gave in return he was in love with a few guys but all of them abandoned him because of his personality and Seth didn't care and said that they were the problem so he brush them off and move on cause he think that he'll find better.

He pulled the phone and called his secretary" Come over here Jimmy," he dropped the phone and immediately the door opened with Jimmy rushing into the office.

" Yes sir," he said and Seth grinned" Jimmy come over here and pour me another glass," he commended and Jimmy sighed obeying him, he poured the wine in Seth's glass and stepped to the side" Who's coming today?" he asked.

" is coming today and also ," Jimmy said and Seth start humming a song waving his finger for him to leave and Jimmy did leaving the office.

He walked out and his phone rang, he pulled it out and saw his cousin's name on the screen.

" Rom! How you doing man?" He answered.

" Not good at all Julia want me to divorce her," he said sighing.

" What you mean? Why she want divorce?" Jimmy asked

" You know that I don't love her, I tried but I couldn't and I fought my feelings just for our family but I couldn't, she know that and she cheated on me and she want divorce so she can marry that guy, I don't want to stop her but the house is hers so I'm homeless now," he sighed tiredly

" Uh god Rom I'm sorry, you can rent another apartment," he said.

" I can't Jim, I got fired cause I punched my boss, I was so angry because he was the reason why Julia did that," Roman admitted.

" Oh my god! Do you mean he's the one who Julia cheated on you with, uh god Roman I'm sorry man she doesn't deserve you, what you gonna do now? Where are you now?" Jimmy asked.

" I'm in the airport man I just want to leave this place and I don't know where to go," he said sadly.

" Hey hey man look you can come over my house is big enough and I'm bored so I'm waiting you," Jimmy said.

" I don't know, I don't want to bother you or Nai an-"

" No man it's okay consider it a vocation till you figure out what to do, okay?" He cuts him.

" Thanks man, I really appreciate your help thank you I'm happy to have you guys," he said smiling.

" Oh god stop Rom I'm waiting you on dinner okay? Bye," He said hanging out.

Roman looked at his phone smiling, he have been through a lot since his marriage cause Julia was his father's choice and he can't say no to him so he excepted even through he wasn't in love with her but he tried hard for 3 years he tried to act like he love her and in attempt to that he gave up on his apartment for her and after all that it wasn't enough for her she threw herself in his boss arms.

He doesn't blame her she felt that he didn't love her he couldn't love her or anyone else after what happened to him.

He was in love with a guy since highschool but he left him to make his dreams come true and that pained Roman a lot he cried so much after him and tried to contact with him but he didn't want anything from his past and that includes Roman, it hurt Roman the way he left him and he thought that it's because his family didn't except his sexuality that's why it didn't work so he promised himself that he won't love again and agreed to marry Julia and the tragedy begins ever since leading to this horrible end.

Roman saw Julia cheating on him with his boss and in his apartment and then he discover that all what he gave wasn't enough and he blamed himself for that, he told himself that he doesn't have the right to stop in the way of Julia's happiness so when she asked for divorce he agreed immediately but he never thought that she'll act so meanly and threw his stuff out of the house and fired him.

Roman decided to get some revenge so when he went to work he saw Jason with a smug smirk on his face and he couldn't take it so he attacked and punched him hard and left the place straight to the airport.

" My be I'll thank Julia cause she helped me get this burden off my back and start over," he said walking in.

Seth got up stretching his arms over his head" Uh fuck! It's too late what's wrong with them?" He snapped taking off his suit jacket and threw it on the chair followed by the tie, he open the first three buttons and threw himself on the swivel chair that's when the phone rang so he picked it up.

" Let them in I know they arrived" he closed the line rolling his sleeves to his elbows as they entered.

Randy and Cesaro entered and Seth smiled getting up" Mr. Cesaro Mr. Orton nice to meet you gentlemen," he shook Randy's hand first.

" Nice to meet you Mr Rollins," Randy said eyeing Seth's body then back to his face squeezing his hand.

Seth rolled his eyes and shook Tony's hand who almost pushed Randy to the side so he can shake his hand" It's my pleasure to meet an amazing guy like you," the swiss man said with a flirting smile.

Seth knew that the real reason that brought them to his company because both of them want to get in his pants but if that will make him gain so money then he'll play in them although he hate their stares but he have to endure them.

" You have a seat while I ask for something to drink," he said walking toward his desk to grab the phone, he asked for coffee and returned to them.

He sat down crossing his legs and looking at the two" So how is everything going with you Mr. Orton?" he said and Randy smiled at him eyeing his opened shirt that showing his hairy chest, Seth didn't like that at all but he'll take it.

" Nothing major but you know I have to load the cars to England at the end of the week and who better than you that's why we're here, I heard that it's the best I can do of course if we get along together," he said licking his lips in a way that disgusted Seth.

" I'm gonna make sure to prove that it's your best choice, and don't worry we'll get along pretty good Mr. Orton," Seth said looking at him in the eyes.

Tony didn't like that Randy got Seth's attention at all so he spoke" Mr. Rollins I heard that you're so talented guy and your company is one of the best so I suggested to sign a contract with you and Mr Orton agreed and I think you and I will do a great job together," Tony commented with double meaning sentence.

" You mean we Mr Cesaro," Randy said and Cesaro looked at him nodding" Of course Mr Orton," Cesaro replied.

Seth smiled at them" Yes you're right we'll do hella of a great job together," he replied and one of his employees entered with the coffee and when he reached them he stumbled upon the carpet and all of the coffee fell and some drops stained Seth's white shirt.

" What the fuck? Are you fucking insane," Seth screamed getting up.

" I'm.. I'm s..so sorry sir I-" he was cut by a hard slap from Seth, he grabbed his face looking up with the devil in his eyes.

" You fucking idiot don't look at me like that, get the fuck out of my face Ryan you're fired," he said but Ryan didn't move so Seth stood in his face" What Ryan you gonna hit me huh? You want to hit me, hit me come on!" Seth asked slapping him again.

Rayn couldn't take the humiliation so he shoved Seth, Randy and Cesaro got up when he was about to hit him and they both barely could stop him cause he was a big guy" Hey hey stop," Randy pushed him away and stood in his face.

" You fucking stupid how dare you?" Seth got up and was about to attack but Tony held him back" Hey Mr Rollins it's not a big deal leave him alone," Tony said and Seth grabbed the phone calling for security.

Thisguys entered the office" Braun, Kane grab him," Seth ordered and they did what he said grabbing Ryan by the arms and stood in front of him" You made the biggest fucking mistake when you decided to humiliate me in my office and in front of my guests," Seth slapped him" This because you looked at me," he slapped him again" And this because you attacked me in front of my them," he slapped him again" And this for staining my shirt," he said breathing heavily, Ryan looked at his boss and if stares could kill Seth would be dead now, no one humiliated him like that and he'll make Seth pay for it in the worst way.

Seth looked at the stained ground then up with a smirk" You'll lick the ground clean Ryan" he said and both Randy and Cesaro looked at each other in shock, Seth was so harsh and was overreacting to the whole situation and they didn't like what he did at all so they step up.

" Mr Rollins it's too much just let the guy go," Randy said pleadingly, Tony stood next to Seth" Yeah just let him go," Tony continued.

Seth sighed leaning against the desktop his head hanging down, he grabbed the phone turning around and threwing it on the ground crushing it, he was so angry but he can't do anything cause Randy and Tony get involved.

" Okay!" he walked toward Ryan grabbing his jaw hard" I don't want to see your fucking face or I'll threw you in jail," he let go of him" Threw him out guys," he said and the guards dragged him out.

Seth sat down and sighed" That fucking idiot!" he muttered as Randy and Tony sat down" All what you did wasn't necessary, he just fell a-" he paused when Seth looked up with big angry brown eyes" He's my employee and he's here to do what I want and if he doesn't then he fucking leave," Seth said through gritted teeth.

" Okay Mr Rollins let's get back to work now," Randy said and Seth squinted at him.

Braun and Kane threw Ryan out of the company and closed the door, he got up angrily" You gonna fucking regret it, I'm gonna make your life like hell, I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed angrily kicking the trashcan and howling like a wild animal out of rage, Seth wouldn't want to stand in front of him now cause he would be dead, he was angry cause Seth humiliated him just because he was working for him and after all of that he fired him.

" I'll kill you Seth Rollins in the worst fucking way," he said looking up then walking away.

Well I don't know what to say about this story but it's a special request for my dear friend Joel and you know that I love you and I can't say no to you I love you honey but It's for you too guys so I really want to know what you think about it so support it please.

Love U All...=^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Roman arrived to the front of his cousin's house and knocked the door after moments Naomi opened the door with a wide smile.

" Rom!" she hugged him tightly" I missed you too Nai," he hugged her too.

" Oh god Rom I didn't see you since your marriage," she said as they walked in, Roman sighed putting his suitcase dowT" the worst part of my life," he commented as he sat down on the couch, Naomi was confused" What you mean? Did anything happened?" She asked and Roman looked down desperately.

He was so desperate with his life now that he have nothing, he lost his love and his wife hate him and the worst part she cheated on him with Jason such a funny thing, he remembered how she mocked him before and the bitch fell in love with him, he wasn't mad at all cause everybody get what they deserve in the end and they deserve each other.

" Can we defer this I'm tired and hungry," he said rubbing his stomach, Naomi smiled " Okay let me prepare a room for you and get you something to eat then we can talk," she got up walking toward the Kitchen, Roman sighed lying his head back.

Seth, Randy and Cesaro made the deal and Seth got up" I'll send you my contract and then we can see what will happen," Tony said looking at him, Seth nodded" I'll prepare mine and send it to you Mr Cesaro then we can make deal," Seth said extending his hand with wicked smile.

Tony and Randy exchange looks then Tony shook his hand" Of course Seth," He said and Seth nodded" It's Mr Rollins please," he said then walked toward his desk to take his things and left without saying anything.

" He's so cocky, I can't believe what he did, he's an evil," Tony commented and looked at Randy who was smirking" You like him don't you?" he said and Randy nodded.

" I love them moody and slutty and this mix always comes together," he said walking to the door with Tony behind him laughing.

Seth entered Jimmy's office and he was drinking coffee but spit it and stood up when he saw Seth in front of him, Seth raised his eyebrow" Drinking coffee huh? In the time you suppose to be finishing the fucking contract," Seth snapped angrily.

" Mr Rollins I'm sorry," he muttered picking up the contract" It's done sir just the terms and it's your picking," he said and Seth pursed his lips taking the contract and looking at it from the start to the end, he looked up at him then ripped it to pieces and threw it everywhere, Jimmy looking at him with wide eyes.

" Clean your office then start over, I'll call you and tell you the terms and I want it on my fucking office tomorrow morning, if not then don't show me your face," he said walking toward the door. Jimmy looked down at the paper pieces and Seth without turning around said" Let me remind you Jimmy this is the last fucking warning," he said walking out of the office.

Jimmy sighed" Fucking idiot!" he muttered bending down and start picking the papers.

Seth walked out of the company toward his car and opened the door, he got into his Mercedes and there was Ryan watching him from distance as he drove away.

" You'll beg me to forgive you but I'll humiliate you like how you humiliated me and even worst," Ryan said walking away.

In the evening Jimmy arrived to his house and opened the door walking in, Roman got up when he saw him" Rom man!" they hugged each other tightly" Oh god you got bigger huh?" Jimmy commented and Roman laughed as they pulled away.

" You look good too Jim, oh man I missed you so much," Roman said hugging him again.

Naomi came out of the kitchen" Hey babe," she kissed him and smiled" Roman made the dinner so it's fair that I prepare the table change your clothes and the table will be ready," she said kissing him again and walking into the kitchen.

Roman smiled" You're lucky she loves you," he commented and looked down immediately when he remembered what Julia did to him, Jimmy punched him in the arm" Hey man we agreed to forget everything and start over so don't think about that bitch," he said and Roman nodded sadly.

" Good let me change my clothes then we can talk," he said throwing his phone and keys on on the couch and running upstairs.

Roman sat down rubbing on his eyes and face he was so tired of thinking and sick of everything he just wanted to delete everything from his memory and move on, but when thinks about what happened to him always hurt even through he always gave her everything make him so sad but he was sure that he's better without her even though he lost everything but he won his freedom out of that cage.

He sighed tiredly thats when he felt Jimmy's phone vibrating underneath him so he pick it up and saw Mr Rollins name on the screen so he answered.

" Bring a paper and pin I'll tell you the terms of the contract," Seth was sitting in restaurant drinking red wine.

Roman didn't like Seth's way" You can say heelo first and excuse me what did you said?" he asked.

Seth didn't recognize the voice and didn't like that Jimmy put the company phone in a stranger's hand so he was so mad" Who the fuck are you? Where's Jimmy? Give the damn phone to him," Seth snapped.

" Hey stop yelling at me, and who the hell are you?" Roman asked.

Seth smirked" You don't know me you idiot, I'm Jimmy's boss you fucking bastard why you answered the fucking ph-"

" You're the bastard, you don't have the right to humiliate the people like that," Roman cuts him off.

Seth's face turned red at that moment he was so angry, he closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves" Tell Jimmy that when I see him I'll make him eat the papers cause he let you answer the fucking phone," he said through gritted teeth.

Jimmy came downstairs and saw Roman talking on the phone and his eyes widened when he realized that he was holding the company phone; the phone that only Seth call on and he's probably on the phone now, he was shocked when he heard what Roman said.

" Who the fuck are you to talk like that, being his boss doesn't give the right to control him so shut the fuck up and he'll call you," Roman hang up and threw the phone on the couch.

" Oh god Rom what the fuck you did?" He said and Roman turned around" Your boss is a douche bag and so cocky he yelled at me so I gave him what he deserve," Roman commented.

Jimmy slapped his face" I rather be killed than facing Seth tomorrow after what you did right now," Jimmy sat down.

Seth was looking at the phone with wide eyes" Who the fuck he is talking to me like that?" Seth muttered squeezing the phone in his hand then throwing it on the ground and it shattered to pieces, everybody start looking at him as he breath sharply out of fury.

He looked up" What the fuck are you looking at?" He screamed looking at them and everybody turned there faces away, he drank his wine and looked up to see that there was a guy that eye fucking him, he was good Looking blond with baby blue eyes and red lips, his hair slicked back, he also was wearing a black suit and a white shirt with no tie, he liked him and was a good quick fuck. he smirked and lifted up his glass and the guy did the same then got up walking toward him.

" Do you mind if I joined you Mr.." He said extending his hand. Seth smiled" No at all, I'm Seth Rollins and you?" Seth shook his hand" Dean Ambrose the most knowing lawyer, I'm unpleased that you didn't hear about me," he said sitting down.

" Nice to meet you anyway," Seth smirked rising his glass.

Jimmy was calling Seth but it was out of coverage" I know what he probably did, he broke the phone and he'll break my face next," he put the phone down sighing.

Roman looked at him" Sorry man I got you in trouble," he said sadly, Jimmy placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it" Its okay but this man is horrible and does everything that comes to his mind, but he won't say anything it's okay," he said hoping that Seth will forget it in the morning.

" Guys dinner is ready," Naomi called from the kitchen.

" I don't know how you enduring him he's unbearable," Roman said and Jimmy laughed" I think I'm gonna ask him for a job for you, maybe you'll get along," he commented getting up.

" I would probably kill him if he yelled at me," Roman followed him.

Seth and Dean walked out and were standing in the dark next to Seth's car, Dean pulled him against his body" I don't like to wait things," he said and Seth smiled kissing him on his lips aggressively swirling him around and pressing his back against the car as the kiss continued.

Dean shoved his tongue into Seth's mouth and Seth sucked on it moaning and pulling on the blond's hair as they kissed, Dean pulled out breathing heavily" I like your lips but I like your ass more," he switched places and pressed Seth face first against the car, Seth eyes widened when Dean pressed his cock against his ass.

" Get the fuck off me," Seth struggled pushing him away but Dean returned when Seth turned around" What's wrong babe don't you want me to fuck your ass huh?" Dean said trying to kiss him and Seth kicked him on his balls, Dean gasped falling to his knees groaning in pain.

" I don't bottom to anyone you idiot," he wiped his jacket and got into his car driving away.

So now you know how the story will be so please stick around and support me cause I love your reviews and comments so much please don't stop, next chapter Seth and Roman will meet and the good things will start, please keep on supporting me.

Love U All =^-^= 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth arrived to his house and got out throwing his jacket in the trashcan next to his luxurious house" Disgusting," he muttered throwing the keys to guard so he can park the car.

He entered the house and stripped himself of all his clothes" Kevin!" He called and the maid came out of the kitchen running.

" Yes sir!" he said looking down when he saw that his master was standing without any shame completely naked.

" Take this clothes and get rid of them and bring me red wine glass to the shower," he said climbing the stairs to the second floor while Kevin looking at his ass and smiling.

" If I only can fuck you," he commented picking up the clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth entered his room that have a big fluffy carpet covering the ground and the big screen that covering the wall as a TV in front of his king size bed in the middle, the bed was so big with red sheets and pillows stuffed with ostriches feather, next to the bed the nightstand and also there was a balcony that shows the pool and the garden that covered with trees and grass.

He pulled the elastic out of his hair and walked into a room that was actually his clothes wardrobe that contain many drawers and cabinets, he opened one of the cabinets and pulled black sweatpants and opened another to pull a pair briefs then the last one to pull a black tanktop.

He entered the bathroom that was bigger than it should be with a big bathtub and Jacuzzi and the shower contain two heads, he filled the tub and waited it to be filled then grabbed the house phone and called.

Kevin answered immediately" Yes sir!" he said.

" Bring me a new phone immediately Kev and what happened to my wine huh?" he said trying to calm himself.

" I'm coming s-" before he continued Seth hang up and entered the bathtub pleased that the water was in the temperature he love.

Kevin entered holding the wine in hand and the phone with the other, Seth took them and Kevin left quickly, Seth took a sip then called Jimmy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy was on the table eyeing his phone and waiting for Seth to call, Roman noticed that and frowned" It's my first day here and I'm already causing troubles," he commented dropping his fork.

Jimmy looked at him" Hey stop accusing yourself it's not a big deal, he'll call just stop blaming yourself okay or I'm gonna kick you out," he said and his phone rang making him flinch and he immediately answered.

"Yes sir," he said.

" Jimmy I'm gonna ask you one thing and if I doubt that you're lying I'm gonna kick your ass, okay?" Seth threatened.

" I know what you wanna ask sir and I'm sor-"

" Shut the fuck up, why did you let a stranger answer the damn phone? look I'm not gonna listen to your bullshit and this month because of that idiot that dared to answer you'll work and I won't pay you shit you understand and if you argued with me I'll make them two months so now get the fucking contract and write the terms," Seth snapped.

Jimmy immediately got up to get the contract while Roman look at him, he sighed lowering his head" I'm always ruining everything," he muttered and Naomi smiled placing her hand on top of his.

" It's okay that the way Seth is so don't worry he got used to his moody boss, don't blame yourself it's not because of you," she said squeezing his hand.

Jimmy placed the contract on the coffee table and returned with the phone on his ear.

" Jimmy if you forgot the contract don't bother yourself to show me your fucking face," Seth hang up when Jimmy opened his mouth to talk.

" Okay!" he removed the phone rolling his eyes" God I thought this call won't end, I almost got fired but I'm not getting payment this month," he sat down smiling then noticed the frown on Roman's face.

" Man it's okay nothing happened, I know my boss he'll give me my payment if they excepted his contract," Jimmy said smiling.

Roman smiled" How could you endure him? that's what killing me," Roman said smiling, Jimmy smiled back" That's my secret," he said winking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning Seth was eating his breakfast quietly, he was sure that this deal will be his cause he never failed, he got up ready to leave, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Jimmy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy opened his eyes at the sound of his phone ringing, he jumped out of the bed when he saw that Seth was calling and realized that he was late, he was probably in the company waiting him, this time he'll be fired.

" Yes sir!" he said nervously.

" Jimmy I'm on my way to the company prepare everything cause Mr Cesaro is coming at ten and I want everything to be ready," he said hanging up.

" Oh god I only have twenty minutes to get ready and go to the company," he muttered running to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman was watching TV while drinking coffee he couldn't sleep last night and didn't know why, maybe because it's his first night out of his city or maybe because he was thinking too much of his miserable life. He was sipping his coffee when Jimmy came running downstairs with his suitcase

" Good morning Rom," he said not waiting Roman to answer, he just walked out closing the door, Roman smiled" His boss will drive him insane," he muttered sipping in his coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was standing in front of the company waiting for his revenge" I'll kill you Seth Rollins, you'll regret everything you've done to me and to every person you humiliated," he muttered pulling out a brown bag and getting out of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy arrived in a record time running into the company stopping in front of the reception" Tyler is Mr Rollins in here?" He asked and Tyler smiled when he noticed that Jimmy was holding his breath" Don't worry he didn't arrive yet you can breath," he said and Jimmy breathed running to his office.

He opened the door and placed his suitcase on the table to get the contract, his eyes widened when he didn't find it" Oh god!" he emptied the bag but find nothing then he remembered that he left it on the table, he slapped his face" That can not be happening," he said looking at his watch.

" I can't go home now, what I'm gonna do," he said then remembered his cousin" Roman can bring it," he pulled his phone out calling him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman picked up his phone when it rang answering it immediately.

" Roman I'm in trouble, I forgot the contract on the coffee table, can you see it?" he asked.

Roman saw the contract and grabbed it" Yes it's in my hand, you want me to bring it?" He asked.

" Yes the keys of Naomi's car on the table next to the TV and the Rollins company is on the GPS, please come quickly," he pleaded.

Roman got up" Give me five minutes and I'll be there," he said hanging up and picking up the keys running out of the house, he got in the car and speed to the Company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was standing in front of his car holding the bag and looking at the company doors" Just come and you'll regret it," he was muttering squeezing the item in his hand.

Jimmy stepped out of the company and stood there waiting for Roman, he looked in the right and saw Naomi's car coming.

" Jimmy what are you doing here?" Seth got out of the car and Jimmy was shocked and didn't know what to say as Seth stood in front of him" I'm here to...um actually I'm waiting you.. yes I'm waiting you," he said looking at the car that stopped and Roman got out of it.

Roman looked at Jimmy and noticed how nervous he was and immediately knew that who was standing in front of him was his boss and just then Seth turned his face and there eyes met, Roman was amazed by the man's beauty with his long hair tied up in a high bun and his nice trimmed beard that covered his innocent face, his big brown eyes catch Roman's attention they were so cute and innocent he could only describe the man under one word innocent.

He was wearing button up white shirt and the blazer hanging on his arm, he also was wearing slacks that match the blazer, he was so hot and cute at the same time, Roman couldn't imagine that this guy was the same who yelled and humiliated him last night.

Seth on the other hand liked what's in front of him there was a big handsome man standing in front of him eyeing him, his eyes were gray and his lips were rosey, his beard was fitting his beautiful face perfectly making him even hotter, as for his body he was tall and muscular wearing sweatpants and hoodie, Seth liked him so much.

Roman slowly walked toward them and stood next to his cousin handing him the contract from behind his back.

Seth looked him up and down" Jimmy who's this guy?" he asked curiously not removing his eyes from him.

" He's Roman my cousin," he answered looking at the two as they exchange interest looks, Roman smiled" I'm Roman," he said extending his hand for Seth to shake.

Seth smirked then looked at him up and down" Jimmy why don't you go and do your job instead of watching me," he said and Jimmy start walking backward and ran inside not stopping.

Seth extended his hand to shake Roman's" Seth Rollins," he said smiling waiting for Roman to touch his hand, Roman was about to do that when he noticed a guy aiming a gun to Seth back, he frowned and without thinking hugged the smaller man and turned around, Seth was about to protest but he shut up when the bullet was shoot and the sound of a loud groan made him froze in his place while looking at Roman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry I supposed to update on Sunday but I was working and I didn't get the chance to update please forgive me and i promise I'll be on time.

I'm so happy for this amazing support please don't stop enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. As for Hurt Me But I Want You I'll post the new chapter in two hours so wait on me.

Love you guys=^-^=... 


	4. Chapter 4

Seth looked with wide eyes at Roman who was groaning in pain while still holding him, he was shocked at that moment cause he almost died and this man saved his life.

Ryan saw that he missed him aim and growled" Fuck this!" he cursed and got in his car driving away in full speed" Why you stood between us you idiot, he deserve death fuck fuck fuck!" He hit the steering wheel a few times angrily.

The guards came running to them, Seth was motionless all his power disappeared but he couldn't break himself in front of the guards even in this situation so he moved Roman arms and the guard held him, he looked at Roman" Sir he's shot in his arm," one of the guards said and Seth slapped him" That because you didn't do your fucking job, put him in my car I'll take him to the hospital!" He screamed and got in his car.

The guards placed Roman in the back seat and closed the door, Seth turned the engine on and drove as fast as he could.

Some of the employees came down at the sound of the gunshot and Jimmy was with them" What happened Anderson?" He asked the man who was holding his cheek after the slap.

" Someone was about to kill Mr Rollins and the man who came with you shielded him and was shot in his arm," He said and walked inside.

" Roman!" He pulled his phone out with shaky hands calling his cousin.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Roman was holding his arm and groaning in pain, Seth turned to him with worry in his brown eyes" Are you okay? Hold on we almost arrived please Roman," he said looking at him and even in his status he noticed the worry in Seth's tone.

Roman's phone rang and he pulled it out, he saw Jimmy's name on the screen" It's Jimmy I can't answer him," he said giving the phone to Seth who immediately answered.

" What the fuck you want, he's fine you idiot go back to work," Seth screamed hanging up and throwing the phone to the side, he turned back to Roman" Are you okay? You're sweating," he gave him water bottle.

Roman couldn't believe that Seth was worried about him, He was weird with two personalities in him, maybe he was psycho.

" Seth I'm f..fine but I.. I'm bleeding," he muttered and Roman thought that Seth would slap him for calling him in his name but all he saw in Seth's eyes was worried and tenderness, his vision started to fade as the blood streamed from his arm.

Seth saw that Roman eyes were closed so he screamed" Roman please hold on, stay awake!" He said worriedly.

" I.. I'm t..rying .." He muttered fainting, Seth panicked when saw him out cold and start driving like a crazy.

He arrived to the hospital and got out quickly" help! I need a stretcher!" he screamed and the nurses came out with a stretcher, he opened the back door and helped them to place Roman on it" Please help him!" He said running next to the nurses as the took him to the ER.

Seth sat down in one of the chairs panting and looking at the room, he wiped his face and saw his hands shaking, he couldn't believe that he almost died and a stranger saved his life.

He sighed now noticing that he was worried more than he should" What's wrong with me?" He muttered in a low tone, he couldn't believe himself right now he's sitting in a hospital worried about some one he barely know, it wasn't his fault that the man got shot, he didn't tell him to do that.

" What the hell I'm doing?" He smirked shaking his head and getting up" It's not my problem," he said walking toward the doors with his hands in his pockets but stopped suddenly in his place and turned his head" He saved my life," he muttered closing his eyes and walking toward the doors.

" Sir wait!" He stopped at the nurse sound turning around and running toward the doctor" Is he alright?" he asked and the doctor shook his head" He lost a lot of blood, we need a donor of his blood group cause we don't have currently and he need it now," the doctor said.

" What's his blood group?" He asked and the doctor looked at the papers" It's O you can be the donor if your blood group is O too," he answered and Seth nodded" I'm O too," he said again surprised that he was worried more than he should again" Follow me," he said and Seth followed him.

At the evening Seth was sitting in Roman's room while he was asleep after his surgery, he sighed rubbing his head" I don't know why I'm bothering my self?" he said getting up but stopped when Roman growled, he ran back sitting next to him.

Roman opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw Seth next to him, Seth noticed that so he spoke" I'm only here cause you were shot because of me, are you okay?" he asked and Roman smiled.

" I'm fine don't worry but I'm thirsty," he said and Seth gave him water and helped him drink" Thank you for saving my life," he said and Roman eyes met his" You're welcome," he said still looking at him silently.

Seth got up" Um are you hungry?" He asked and Roman growled in pain" No, I want my phone Jimmy must be worried," he said and Seth bit his lower lip cause he rejected all Jimmy calls when Roman was asleep of course he's worried.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket guiltily and handed it to him, Roman smiled and Seth loved that smile but he knew it'll fade soon" Thanks," he said and frowned when he saw the missed calls and the message.

" Why didn't you answer him?" he asked looking at Seth's face that suddenly changed from innocent to evil when Seth stood up pupping up his chest" He's my employee and I'm not your secretary," Seth snapped.

Roman looked at him angrily" What the fuck is wrong with you, why are you yelling at me?" Roman snapped back, Seth smirked" I saved your fucking life and you want me to answer your phone, I'm not your nanny," Seth shouted.

Roman squinted at him" You forgot that I saved yours, if it wasn't for me you would be dead you fucking idiot and instead of being nice to me you're standing here and yelling like a little brat!" Roman said and he was livid.

" And I saved yours you idiot I'm done, you owe me nothing so long Mr idiot," he said walking toward the door.

" Yeah leave, I regret that I saved your life," he screamed, and Seth turned to him" Fuck Yourself," he said walking out.

Roman growled in pain trying to calm himself, he wasn't expecting Seth to be like that cause he look so innocent when they met and even worried about him, he saw that but under his innocent look he was arrogant asshole, he just saved his life and he was treating him like that, Roman like him at first but now he changed his mind. His arm start hurting him more and he start squirming in his bed and growling.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Seth arrived in front of his car and remembered that he forgot his keys on the table" Fuck this!" He kicked the car and breathed" I don't know why I did that?" He muttered to himself looking up, he likeed Roman but he always ruin everything with his stupid words, he regretted them the moment he said them but it's too late he's angry at him and he probably think that he's an asshole and it really good first impression he gave about himself.

He sighed and for the first time he thinks about thing he never did ' Apologizing '.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

So this is their first encounter tell me what you think about this chapter I would like to hear your thoughts so keep on supporting me cause I love you.

Love U All...=^-^= 


End file.
